Past shadows, painful present
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: Una sensación maravillosa era aquello, olores, texturas, sonidos; un flashazo en tonalidades blancas y la imagen cambiaba. ¿Qué era aquello que observaba?, ¿lo estaba viviendo?; aquello lo recordaba, ¿o su mente jugaba? Una confusión se extendía, su respiración se agitaba ¿Ilusión o verdad? La imagen daba un giro mientras se difuminaba con velocidad entre el negro y el borgoña...


**¡Lumos! _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

¡Konichiwa! n.n aquí vuelvo con un one-shot, algo trágico, inesperado, ligeramente diferente a lo que había escrito antes de las hermanas Greengrass pero que considero, vale la pena para leer.

_"Dejar de hacer, es dejar de ser, es empezar a morir"_

* * *

Un vestido verde esmeralda con las telas más suaves y finas que la envolvían como sutil abrazo, agitándose con ligereza por la brisa en aquel lago conocido en su mayoría, por ella; una vista cautivadora del panorama.

Una suave melodía que bañaba su exquisito oído musical.

Una textura suave y tibia que le hacía cosquillas en las plantas desnudas de sus pies.

Un aroma a maderas y flores pertenecientes al lugar donde se encontraba, su delicado olfato se veía complacido con ello; toda una sensación maravillosa.

Un flashazo en tonalidades blancas y la imagen cambiaba.

Una niña de 4 años con una batita que cubría su ropa de dormir se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor, frotándose los ojos con ademán triste y asustado, los padres de ambas se habían vuelto a ir y la pequeña le tenía miedo a los truenos y relámpagos porque alegaba que eran personas que gritaban y lloraban con desesperación esperando encontrar un alivio para su dolor; la hermana mayor, ya se había levantado de su cama, y con toda la amabilidad e infinita comprensión posibles, la envolvió con una pequeña cobija y la invitó a dormir con ella; la pequeña sonreía aún con las marcas del agua salada que se había precipitado por sus mejillas y con un gesto de agradecimiento marcado en su carita, ya no estaría sola.

La imagen cambiaba de nuevo con rapidez.

Ella, de 9 casi 10 años veía de lejos cómo su hermana menor se acercaba a ella con un jarrón que contenía sus flores favoritas; orquídeas, pero... algo pasaba que hacía a la niña de no más de 7 años perder el equilibrio, precipitarse al suelo y a la vez, el jarrón se quebraba con un total estruendo, la niña lloraba y en sus manos se podía ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre que pugnaban por salir al haber sido perforada la suave y fina piel con el vidrio.

Se llena el cuadro de tonos verdes como si de una nube esmeralda se tratara para cubrir la imagen anterior.

Una chica de 14 años corría con una agilidad y velocidad asombrosa, su lugar de origen era la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigía al lago Negro donde sabía, encontraría a su hermana mayor con su mejor amigo a las orillas del mismo. Sus ropajes tenían pequeñas manchas carmesí y en su mirada, comúnmente inexpresiva, seria y de una elegancia sin igual, se reflejaba el horror de ver a la persona que más amaba con unas heridas impresionantemente profundas en la espalda y tórax, cubiertas perfectamente de la vista de los demás, castigos recibidos cortesía del señor Tenebroso y otras más del señor Lucius Malfoy por aún no poder lograr que el armario evanescente funcionara. Una rápida travesía de los terrenos del colegio por las tres personas hacia la habitación del hijo único de los Malfoy, encontrando a éste con ojeras marcadas, más pálido de lo habitual y unas gruesas vendas con pequeñas manchas irregulares color escarlata cubriendo el torso, recostado en su amplia cama, estando sumergido en un sueño inquieto, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y sus labios se movían como si quejidos, aunque inaudibles, realizara.

La imagen daba un giro mientras se difuminaba con velocidad.

Una batalla, muerte y destrucción por todos lados. Gritos de guerra, desesperación, angustia, maldiciones y contramaleficios que tan sólo iluminaban por momentos aquel terreno plagado de sangre, tierra y sudor, hacían de aquel cuadro surrealista, el más tangible y temible de los momentos en ese presente que tenía un abismo frente a él, justo donde el futuro debiera estar situado. Y una joven de 17 años desesperada con sangre de combatientes revuelta con la suya propia, manchas de tierra que hacían palidecer más los trozos de piel que aún estaban intactos, vociferaba el nombre de su hermana menor, la cual se había rehusado a salir del castillo por aquella sala de los Menesteres con los demás alumnos y había apurado el paso para ayudar a su amado que por diversas circunstancias estaba en el bando de los destructores. Un vuelco al corazón le había dado cuando aquella figura femenina que tanto conocía estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una gran herida en el tórax, el aire le había sido arrebatado de tajo y un rubio platinado con varias heridas en el cuerpo gritaba a voz de cuello a dicha chica que estaba en el pasto, frente a él apenas respirando, que resistiera.

La hermana mayor, junto con su mejor amigo también manchado de café y carmesí pero por lo demás sin heridas más graves que algunas rasguños y cortes en brazos y cara, se habían acercado lo más rápido posible, esquivando maldiciones de amigos y enemigos, y ella, con el intelecto que poseía, comenzó a hacer florituras con su varita dirigidos a su hermana menor, más pálida de lo habitual mientras cada vez más se teñía de color escarlata, una conexión de miradas, una sonrisa mate, un último aliento y la joven herida, dejaba de moverse.

Un grito llenó la habitación mientras una mujer de 25 años se levantaba de golpe de su cama, el movimiento había sido tan repentino que se mareó y desistió para dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Una capa de sudor, la cual cubría su frente, y su respiración agitada eran señal de que de nuevo volvía a tener aquella pesadilla que reunía algunos de los momentos más dolorosos en su vida.

Precipitadamente, una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño se abría y dejaba salir a un joven de la misma edad que ella, cabello negro azabache y cuerpo ligeramente atlético que portaba únicamente como pijama un pants y en sus ojos claros se podía ver una preocupación innata por su esposa, la cual, hasta hace unos instantes, dormitaba.

Se acercó con rapidez a la cama y observó minuciosamente a su mujer, la cual aún respiraba agitadamente pero en menor grado y lo miraba con un toque de disculpa a lo cual, él le contestó con una mirada de aprehensión.

Desde que aquel infierno diera comienzo y se desatara en una batalla final en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no había día en que alguno de ellos no tuviera alguna pesadilla referente a lo acontecido. No necesitaban palabras para entender el sentir del otro y con un abrazo cariñoso, él intentaba tranquilizar a Daphne Nott, para también hacer que su futuro hijo no se alterara por la reacción drástica de su madre. Sé separó con delicadeza unos centímetros de ella para limpiar con sus pulgares, los residuos de agua salada que habían enrojecido aquellas orbes como zafiros que tanto amaba y besó aquellos labios carmín que temblaban con ligereza por el sueño desagradable que su dueña había tenido.

La ayudo a recostarse de nuevo y sin separarse de ella, se situó a un lado de su figura y acariciando su suave y castaño cabello, dejó que su esposa volviera a dormirse para así, él hacer lo propio.

Podían haber pasado algunos años desde aquella batalla, pero las secuelas que había dejado eran huellas marcadas con una intensidad que comprimía sus almas y corazones a tal grado de cuestionarse. ¿Si Astoria no hubiera fallecido y Draco no se hubiera suicidado por la culpa que lo carcomía al no poder proteger a la persona que más amaba considerando insoportable vivir sin ella, estarían obligados a revivir el infierno que cada que se ocultaba el sol, los asechaba como presas merecedoras de sufrimiento antes de la estocada final?

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó mi trágico one-shot que espero haya sido de su agrado n.n ¿dudas, comentarios? háganmelo saber!

Me despido, ¡sayonara!

**_"Travesura realizada"_, ¡Nox!**


End file.
